Meeting Jean's Cousin
by Pricat
Summary: AU where Phil is Jean's cousin. Phil-Napelon-Dumphy visits his cousin Jean and having wild adventures with him and Sam
1. Chapter 1

Visiting His Cousin

Jean had been preparing for a visit from his cousin Phil-Napelon-Dumphy bu hadn't told Sam as the blue feathered male was wearing an American flag cape and eating Reece's Puffs as he loved Reeve's but had bought it with his own money but were sighing as Sam wasn't good with strangers but he liked Cecile and maybe Phil would be the same.

" Sammy, I have to go out okay?

Stay here and don't raid the fridge." he said.

Sam nodded as his beak was gull as Jean chuckled.

" Atta boy." he said kissing his head.

Sam smiled as milk spurted out of his beak.

Phil was in the airport waiting for his cousin Jean to pick him up but looking forward to things unaware of his cousin's antics and unaware about Sam as Jean showed up hugging him.

"You're gonna love New York." he said as they were leaving but Jean was hoping Sam was okay and not eating too much candy or had his finger claws in the peanut butter smiling.

" I'm just thinking about a friend, that's all." Jean told him.

Phil was curious as ne heard mentions of his cousin's friend Sam having no clue that Sam was a magical eagle and human like in nature so he knew his French cousin was always hanging out with Sam from their IM chats.

"He's probably fine, still watching TV and eating Reece's Puffs." Jean muttered to himself.

"Your friend has a sweet tooth huh?" Phil said.

"Qui he loves peanut butter and Oreos." Jean said as Phil smiled.

"He sounds wonderful, your friend." Phil said as they were approaching Jean's house, well the house he shared with Sam. 


	2. A Little Shy

Visiting His Cousin

When they got to the house, Jean saw Phil get out first knowing Sam was gonna freak but going in seeing a blue feathered blur tackle hug Phil as Jean chuckled.

"Sammy how much cereal did you eat today?" Jean asked.

"Two or three bowls Jeanbug." Phil heard a voice say.

He was stunned seeing a blue feathered eagle hanging from the ceiling lamp wearing a cape and looked hyper as Jean caught him.

"That's Sam my friend….." Jean said trailing off as Phil just stared in awe.

"He likes peanut butter, but we limit it because he gets like this plus he didn't sleep good." Jean said as Sam was rubbing his eyes like a child which made Jean smile as he was taking him to their room and taking him there but tucking him in kissing his blue feathered head.

Sam smiled passing out, as Phil was curious.

"He'll be out for a while." Jean said as Phil understood.

Phil was in awe as his cousin explained about him and Sam but thought it was cute but needed time to get used to things but Jean was worried about Sam as he might be shy around Phil and would help him out but were making lunch seeing Sam had kept his promise but would make him something later when he woke up.

He had set up a room for Phil but he was curious about his cousin and his interesting life as well as his friendship with Sam since Jean hadn't quite explained that, seeing Jean with two cups of coffee.

"Here, this should help the jet lag mon ami." Jean said.

"Merci cuz." Phil said as Jean chuckled.

"Things get chaotic when you're solving cases and hanging out." Jean said.

"Yes but you still do magic right?" Phil said.

"Qui but Sam doesn't know about that, that I am somewhat of a magician." Jean said.

"Then let''s make some magic, Jeanbug!" Phil said.

Jean nodded as Sam was wondering what they were up to plus he liked when he pulled quarters out of his ear.

Sam was surprised seeing Phil in magician clothes along with Jean but in awe especially when he sneezed coins out.

"You okay?" Jean asked.

"Yeah but didn't know you were good vat magic." he said.

Phil saw that the blue feathered male wasn't giving him eye contact but knew in time, he would trust him since he trusted Jean.

"Hey you can trust me, like with Jeanbug." he said.

"It takes him a while but he':ll warm up." Jean said as he was curious.

He wanted Sam to be friends with him the way he was with Jean, as Jean chuckled seeing Phil tired from jet lag.

"Go rest as the jet lag is affecting you." he told Phil. 


	3. Peanut Butter Craziness!

Meeting Jean's Cousin

Jean was frantic because Sam was running around the neighbourhood hyped up on peanut butter as Phil couldn't calm Sam down but he was seeing his eagle jumping fences and being hyper but he tackled him to the ground and was calming him.

He knew that Sam had tricked Phil into letting him eat a lot of peanut butter and Reece's sighing as he knew Sam Would sleep the rest of the day.

"I'm sorry cuz." Phil said.

" It's fine as you didn't know." Jean said as he was making coffee.

Jean was taking care of a very tired Sam since the eagle had an nasty sugar crash but was letting him rest as he and Phil were ordering pizza for dinner but Phil hoped Sam was okay and were seeing him in bed asleep as he understood feeling ba for his eagle as he Woukd save him some pizza for when he woke up, and if he was hungry.

"Sam sometimes gets like this but I can handle him, which is why I limit the sugar but he sometimes is sneaky." Jean said as Phil chuckled.

"It's fine but what about the neighbours?" he said.

"They're used to it.

I hope Sammy feels better." Jean said.

"Hey I'm not mad, at least next time I know what to do." Phil said as Jean saw a sleepy Sam stretching which was cute.

"Had a good nap, mon ami?" Jean asked.

"Qui." he replied giggling.

Jean then tackle hugged him giggling as Phil found it adorable plus Sam kept his cousin happy since Jean got lonely a bit but it was okay now as he had Sam now.

He wanted to talk to Sam seeing Jean go take a bath as the blue feathered male was eating pizza as he wondered what Phil wanted to talk about.

"I'm happy Jeanbug found a good friend in you.

He was pretty lonely growing up but maybe Constantine getting loose was a good thing." Phil said as Sam swallowed.

"Really?" he said surprised.

"Yes you guys met because of that Bad Frog getting out and bonded but my cousin makes you happy too." he said.

Sam nodded as he felt a lump in his throat as Jean was in pyjamas seeing the blue feathered male hug his leg.

"Aww hey Sammy." he said as Phil smiled.

They were watching movies and eating popcorn but Sam was cuddling Jean which Phil found cute seeing him get sleepy.

"Somebody is very tired but this always happens." Jean told him carrying Sam to their room.

They were in bed but Jean knew that they would sleep well and something was on Jean's mind, what Phil and Sam had been talking about.

He would let Sam sleep but would ask in the morning. 


	4. Bonding

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and felt like updating this but got inspiration from Modern Family when Phil was trying to take out a drone so was imagining Jean and Sam dealing with the same problem.**

**It's later after Sam was on his sugar rush and made up with Jean but they're trying to get rid of a drone that Constantine sent but Phil helps out.**

* * *

That evening Jean was relieved seeing Sam was awake later after his sugar rush from tricking Phil into giving him a lot of peanut butter since he was worried about his eagle after chasing him around the neighbourhood seeing Sam hug him saying he was sorry for getting Phil in trouble making the Frenchman smile.

"Aww I can't stay mad at you mon ami, you know that plus Phil didn't know how too much peanut butter makes you hyper." Jean told him as they were ordering pizza making Sam smile.

Phil was happy that Sam was awake because he had been worrying about the blue feathered eagle male all afternoon while Sam had slept seeing Sam hug him stunning Jean because his eagle friend never hugged others except for him.

"Well Phil is your cousin so it's okay plus I did get mischievous earlier so it's fine." Sam told him making Jean join in.

Tne doorbell ringing interrupted this sweet moment as it was the pizza but Sam got excited making Phil chuckle plus had been telling Sam what Jean was like as a little kid giggling which made Jean smile because hearing Sam like that was music to his ears.

* * *

That next day both Jean and Sam saw a drone flying around like it was spying on them which made them worry but guessed who was piloting the drone, Constantine!

"How did he get a drone mon ami?" Jean asked Sam.

"He's a master thief Jeanbug so he or Sneaker know how, but we need to take it out quick!" Sam told him seeing Jean take off his shoe trying to bring it down seeing Tne drone dodge it.

"Oh boy, you guys are having that problem?" Phil said joining them outside.

"Yes a certain Bad Frog is screwing with us, by sending a drone to spy on us." Sam told him making him understand but helping them take it out making both Jean and Sam smirk victorious hoping that Constantine woukd not try it again.

"Why did he send a drone?" Phil asked.

"Who knows, he is a Bad Frog." Sam told him.

Jean nodded as they had both read Constantine's file bit we're seeing stars out in the night sky as they were on the porch stargazing but Sam was humming a song.

Jean saw him yawn but knew things made him tired since he and Jean were always on the go.

They were drinking coffee and talking about things so it was good but Phil heard snores seeing Sam out like a light.


	5. Taking Care Of A Sick Jean

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Jean, Phil and Sam are excited for the state fair but Jean gets sick so Sam takes care of him since Jean takes care of him when sick so that's why he is helping him.**

**Plus my sister getting into Modern Family makes me happy.**

* * *

It was seven the next morning as the alarm clock rang as Sam hit the snooze button with a finger claw but getting up ready to go as usual but saw Jean didn't look so good like he caught something making the blue feathered male anxious because he cared about Jean hearing him say he was fine but Sam knew he was lying but sick so had to keep him in bed which annoyed Jean because the state fair was in town and he, Phil and Sam had been planning to go but right now, taking care of Jean was more important than riding on roller coasters or having junk food, because Jean was his best friend and when he was sick, Jean took care of him and sang Soft Eagle to him so he felt like he owed him.

"Mon ami I can take care of myself so go enjoy the fair with Phil, okay?" Jean said sneezing and coughing but Sam shook his head as Jean mightbtry and sneak out or get the flu.

"I care about you and Yoj had to miss things yoj we're excited for, because I wax sick." Sam reminded him but saw Jean had a fever getting a cold cloth onto Jean's head to bring the fever down but he saw Phil had made breakfast for them and stunned Jean was sick because they had been planning to go for weeks, but understood Sam's intention.

Sam wax humming Soft Eagle to himself, a song they sang when he or Jean were hurt or sick because it was so cute plus he had taught Phil the song since Phil had taught Jean his goodnight hug idea to sooth Sam into sleep.

"Yeah so I'm gonna stay, and take care of him as he always does it for me, when I'm sick." Sam told him making him understand but hugged him.

"Thanks Sam, you're a good eagle Yoj know?" Phil to,d him making Sam chuckle at his words.

"I'm the only one you know." Sam said drinking coffee but eating pancakes but it had a smiley face which made him feel a little better because Jean being sick scared him making Phil underdtand knowing how close he was with his cousin but saw him eat up feeling bad Sam had to miss Tne state fair but it was sweet that he wanted to help Jean, since Jean had told him how he and Sam met.

After Phil left, Sam was upstairs with Jean watching TV but Jean slept on and off plus Sam kept bringing him juice or coffee to wake Sam up mentally.

"I'm sorry you had to miss the state fair, because of me because the three of us were looking forward to going." Jean said blowing into tissues, plus was in fleece pyjamas plus his black-brown hair was messy.

"Ssh just rest Jeanbug, you're sick." Sam told him softly.

He was cuddling him despite the risk of getting sick or catching his sweet Jeanbug's germs but he was humming Soft Eagle to him.

Jean was put like a light after the blue feathered male sang to him but he smiled watching Jean sleep because he was so sweet and cute, plus was the best friend he ever had so it was understandable that he freaked when Jean got hurt or sick seeing Phil enter after getting dressed.

"I'm going to the state fair okay?

I'll bring you guys back stuff, since Jeanbug is sick, and you're staying home to take care of him, but it's sweet." Phil told him.

"Have fun, Philbug but not too much fun." Sam told him hugging him.

Phil smiled since his cousin's friend was a good hugger and loved giving Jean hugs but it was good.

* * *

Later Phil was back from the fair with stuffed animals he had won at games, along with treats but Sam was enamoured with a stuffed eagle but was reminding him of Ernest his favourite stuffed animal as a kid making Phil understand plus had won something for Jean too mamimg Sam smirk cuddling it as Phil underdtood letting him have it.

"Thanks Philbug." Sam told him.

"Jeanbug has a co,d, since I called the human doctor and he has medicine, and must drink fluids bug TLC will help." Sam told him making him understand.

"That's good plus Yoj can give him Tne TLC." Phil told him seeing the eagle nod because he was right.

"Yes, as he means a lot to me. You know?" Sam told him making Phil understand since Jean had explained but was finding Sam sleepy passing out on the couch but Phil understood making snacks going to check on Jean seeing him awake wondering where Sam was.

"Sam is asleep on the couch, after taking care of you, cuddling a stuffed eagle I got him." Phil told him.

"Aw that's too cute, Cuz!" Jean said sneezing and coughing but Phil had brought him his favourite candy and treats for both him and Sam.


	6. Making Amends

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope peopke enjoy, plus watching a lot of Modern Family tonight gave me ideas for this story like Phil defrosting a turkey with a taxer among other things like Constantine using a giant slingshot to chuck stuff.**

**In this chapter, Phil kinda upsets Sam but Jean helps him out plus Sam forgives him but it's cute.**

* * *

"Sam the turkey isn't defrosting like it should, and we're getting hungry!" Jean told his eagle but Sam sighed seeing Phil go to where Jean kept his police stuff grabbing a taxer thinking he could do this and not blow it up like last time during Express Christmas which he had invented so was using it on the turkey making Sam curious about this since he didn't eat turkey or chicken so was stunned seeing it explode, as it covered him getting over his blue feathers seeing Jean run in worried in case somebody had gotten hurt.

"Phil that doesn't work, no matter how you try, but it's cute meaning Sam had to take a shower." Jean told his cousin seeing Sam run upstairs disgusted he had turkey guts all over him so understood making Phil sigh because he had tried to help Sam cook which Jean had found very sweet because he loved helping.

"Is Sam mad at me, because of that?" he asked him softly.

"No he'll calm down, plus it was funny mon ami plus weirder stuff happened to him at the Muppet Theatre, so he'll be okay." Jean reassured him.

He hoped Sam was okay because the eagle male had let him belly rub him hearing singing from upstairs and Jean smirking broadly knowing it was Sam.

"He is a very good singer, but hides it plus he did an awesome version of We Built This City Of Rock and Roll." Jean told him plus they could play Rock Band later and convince Sam to sing since he was very good.

* * *

Sam was in his pyjamas after getting out of the shower and drying off as Jean had ordered pizza but was hugging Jean seeing Phil quiet thinking the eagle male was still mad at him despite Jean explaining.

"Come here you big lug, you need a hug." Sam said ad he hugged Phil making Jean smile knowing that his eagle was flowering in confidence especially around Phil which was sweet to see.

"Atta boy Sammy, my big, brave guy." Jean whispered kissing Sam's cheek making him blush as Phil giggled because it was cute.

Later they were playing Rock Band plus Sam was singing which made Jean very happy almost weak at the knees making Phil chuckle because it was cute so knew they were having fun which was good.


	7. Meeting A Bad Frog

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and this chapter was inspired by Modern Fami,y where they were chucking a pumpkin using a huge slingshot and I coukdn't help but picture my favourite Bad Frog playing with that slingshot lol**

**After hearing about Constantine from Jean and Sam along with a visit from the Bad Frog, Phil tries to make friends with him which stuns Constantine.**

* * *

Jean and Sam were stunned that Constantine had made a and was chucking things with it making them annoyed because the Bad Frog was being mischievous p,us Sam remembered Phil telling him about Pumpkin Chucking with a huge slingshot guessing that Constantine had found out about that story using the slingshot idea for mischief as a pie hit Phil in the face seeing it was blueberry chuckling stunning the Bad Frog that Jean's cousin was laughing instead of being upset but Sam looked pretty mad.

"Philbug you Ojay, are you hurt?" Sam asked seeing Phil nod wiping the pie off him despite it being all over his clothes seeing Constantine chuckle at this.

"Quit it Bad Frog, as your antics always do this!" Sam said glaring at him.

"Geez Eagle, I'm just having fun plus Jean's cousin gets it." Constantine said leaving angry making Phil curious since it had been funny and not mean.

"It was intended to be, Phil but you just laughed at him which nobody ever did." Jean told him making him understand but wanted to try and talk to Constantine despite Sam warning him It was dangerous making Jean understand Phil's intentions like how he had befriended Sam sighing hoping his cousin knew what he was doing or Claire, Phil's wife would be mad.

* * *

Phil was following Constantine's tracks to where the Bad Frog was hiding because Jean and Sam telling him about him made Phil curious but he wanted to talk to him or try and make friends with him which stunned the Bad Frog because not a lot of peop,e came looking for him seeing Phil understand liking his style because he just wanted to have fun which he understood.

"That's understandable, you wanted to have fun since you are pretty mischievous, plus you tried to steal the Crown Jewels right?" Phil told him.

"I almost did, but it's okay and you're not mad at me?" Constantine asked avoiding his eye contact making Phil understand since he was shy and working on something making him curious leaving for now returning to Jean's house making Sam surprised he was okay.

"You talked to Constantine and survived!" he said hugging him.

"He just needs a hug, like you with Jeanbug but he was working on something." Phil told the blue feathered male so it stunned him that Phil was trying to make friends with Constantine which was sweet but saw him getting a snack and drinking coffee plus had changed his clothes after being hit by pie.

But something came to Phil's mind that if Constantine hadn't broken out of gulag, Jean and Sam would never have met making Sam realise Phil was right but hugging Phil because he was right making Phil smirk.

"Aww it's okay, but Constantine has nobody to make him feel good about himself." Phil told him.

"He has his daughter Sneaker, to keep him company." Sam told him.

"That's good but I bet she's just as mischievous as her dad right?" Phil told him hearing mischievous laughter as a little female Bad Frog in a hooded cloak with long lime green bangs bug Sam sighed.

"That's Sneaker, Constantine's daughter that he adopted in Russia but they fit together, like me with Jean." Sam told Phil making Sneaker curious.

Sam was explaining about Phil making the little Bad Frog understand but liked Jean's cousin.


	8. Sick Day

_A/N_

**_Here's more of the story but felt like updating._**

**_This one kind of revolves around scents since to Sam, Jean smells like coffee but can't tell what Phil smells like but Jean discovers what his eagle's scent is_**

**_I hope Yoj guys enjoy _**

* * *

Phil awoke the next morning not feeling too good remembering yesterday being caught in a rainstorm but Sam had too as he got up feeling out of it getting downstairs hearing his cousin sing in French while making breakfast and wearing an apron which was cute seeing Jean smirk because it was cute plus he always did this every morning.

"Oh morning, Phil, you don't look too good just like Sam, who's in bed because of a cold.

You guys got it from being caught in that rainstorm, qui?" Jean said as Phil nodded hoping Sam was okay guessing being sick, he was grumpy which Jean was used to but hated him being like that.

"Sam is in bed but sleeping, cuddling that stuffed eagle you gave him, which is very cute." Jean told him making Phil smile knowing the eagle probably had his scent over it since he was fixated with scents, like being able to tell Jean's but found Phil's hard to tell.

"Yes it's how he can find me, since he says I smell like European coffee." Jean told his cousin making Phil smile plus Jean knew that Alex and Benny, Sam's teenage kids were coming to stay with them but they were good eaglet's stunning Phil.

"I never knew he was a father, mon ami!" Phil said.

"Yes but they make him happy, besides me Philbug." Jean told him.

Phil understood but was curious about Sam's kids so was looking forward to meeting them because they must be just as wonderful as Sam was.

"Yes, but it's okay." Jean told him.

* * *

Later that day after getting home Jean found both Phil and Sam on the couch wrapped up in dozens of blankets but out like lights but we're dosed up so needed bed rest, medicine and TLC to get better but he felt bad that they were sick and they coukd have fun of sorts but was tucking Phil into bed while Sam was cuddling him making Jean chuckle softly.

"Okay mon ami let's get Yoj to bed, as you need to get better." Jean told him going to their room tucking Tne eagle into his side of their bed smelling something, his friend's scent from the stuffed animal that he was cuddling as it smelt of freedom and peanut butter which was cute but fitted his eagle but let him rest.

He sighed as he was getting e-mails from Alex and Benny, Sam's kids as they were looking forward to coming to be with their father.

The Frenchman chuckled reading Benny's e-mails knowing Sam would chuckle.


	9. Making Sam Happy

Alex and Benny were being mischievous eagle kids which made zPhil giggle because they were cute like Sam plus Jean had explained to them that he and Phil were friends with Tneir dad but right now Sam was blushing and texting, as Phil knew that Sam liked Janice and too shy to say.

Plus Jean wad pretty busy with work which made Sam a little sad, but Phil was helping him out with cuddles and belly rubs when Alex and Benny were in bed seeing both eagle youngsters had gotten tneir finger claws on cookies.

"Uh-oh, you guys did it now!" Phil said trying not to laugh because it was cute plus kids did things like this like Lily back home.

Sam sighed entering the kitchen seeing what his kids had done but Alex and Benny noticed that their dad wasn't yelling making Phil understand.

"He is upset, because Jean has been very busy lately." he told them making them feel bad for their dad because he adored zJean.

* * *

A few mornings later, Jean was in an apron making pancakes with whipped cream smiley faces like Phil did for his family since he knew that Sam was a bit sad because he was busy doing work because he and Sam were very close knowing that he was needing help.

Alex was giggling at this but Benny was curious because they found Jean funny seeing Tneir dad up but surprised that Jean was up but not working.

"Good morning mon ami, hungry I see?" Jean said seeing him hug him making him chuckle knowing that Sam had missed him making both Alex and Benny happy because they loved seeing their dad happy.

* * *

A/N

Here's more of Tne story and Jean is very busy with work which makes Sam a little sad but Phil is helping cheer him up


End file.
